Je saigne encore
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Sasuke rencontre son frère et décide d'arrêter tout ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il pense à ses sentiments envers son frère, son passé. Il se pose vite une question. Il ne trouve la réponse que face à Lui et choisit de le suivre. Song-fic, Death-fic, oo


**Je saigne encore**

_**Lol !! Désolée pour le retard !! Je sais, j'ai rien posté depuis des lustres, et je m'en excuse !! -TT- **_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, une p'tite songfic que j'ai faite en écoutant "je saigne encore" de kyo ….. En fait, c'est plutôt un OS avec des citations tirées du texte de la chanson ….. Alors voilà, bonne lecture !!**_

**POV Sasuke**

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux noirs, essayant une énième fois de les discipliner avant d'abandonner et de me retourner dos à Konoha et à ses lumières pour observer les étoiles de mes yeux rouges, sharingan activé, luisant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Demain je vais _**Le**_ voir. Je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir la mission qui me fait rester en vie. Je sens un sourire triste étirer mes lèvres. Sans que je puisse retenir mes pensées, _**Lui**_ me revient en mémoire :

**Oo—X—X—oO**

Depuis qu'_**Il**_ les a tués, notre mère, notre père, notre famille, notre clan, me hantent jour et nuit. Leur vengeance est devenu ma raison de vivre. _**Il**_ est devenu ma raison de vivre. Quelle ironie, en faisant cet acte, _**il**_ a renforcé nos liens, même si c'est ceux de la haine, _**Il**_ est devenu plus important pour moi que tous les morts. Et même que tous les vivants réunis. _**Sa**_ mort est mon but. Elle est ma raison de vivre, elle sera ma délivrance mais aussi ma déchéance. Le jour de _**Sa**_ mort sera aussi le jour de la mienne aussi…

_« Je sais que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort »_

Je _**L'**_aimais, plus que tout au monde, _**Il**_ était mon seul espoir, ma seule lueur dans cette réalité. Un héros pour mes yeux d'enfant. Un objectif à atteindre. Une limite à dépasser. _**Sa**_ trahison m'a blessé, et cette blessure ne s'est jamais guérie. Et ne guérira sûrement que le jour de _**S**__**a**_ mort, donc de la mienne. J'étais rentré tard ce soir-là, la vue des cadavres dans la rue m'avait tétanisé, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et je me suis précipité chez nous. _**Il**_ était là, dans cette pièce où, quelques instants plus tôt, raisonnaient les cris d'agonie de nos parents, recouvert de leur sang. Ca ne _**Lui**_ a pas suffit. _**Il**_ m'avait brisé, réduit tout ce qui faisait ma vie en morceaux, _**Il**_ voulait me détruire encore plus. Dans son Tsukuyomi, _**Il**_ m'a montré tout le massacre, les cris, le sang, la lueur de terreur dans les yeux de ses victimes, dans les yeux de ma famille. Ce jour là, _**I**__**l**_ m'a tué.

_« Mais moi, mais moi, je suis déjà mort »_

Je me sens vide depuis ce jour. Seul. Mes émotions se mélangent dans mon esprit où elles tourbillonnent tel un ouragan de couleur. Je _**Le**_ hais. Mais peut-être que je _**L'**_aime encore ?

**Oo—X—X—oO**

Restant sans réponse à ma dernière question, je retourne me coucher dans mon lit, ce lit où _**Il**_ m'a autrefois bercé lors de mes cauchemars enfantins. Mais, maintenant, maintenant que ces cauchemars me semblent ridicules face à ceux que je fais actuellement, _**Il**_ n'est plus là pour me réconforter. _**Il**_ est d'ailleurs la cause de ces cauchemars. Ironique non ?

Je ne trouve pas le sommeil et me lève assez tôt pour sortir de ce lit. Peut-être… Non, sûrement, pour la dernière fois. Les autres de l'équipe me regardent avec crainte. Ils ont peur de mon absence de réaction mais surtout de ce petit sourire qui étire mes lèvres quand je me plonge dans mes pensées et que je pense que, quoi qu'il se passe, mon calvaire est terminé.

Durant le trajet, Naruto tente d'alléger l'atmosphère mais tout le monde voit bien que le cœur n'y est pas.

Arrivés à une plaine où doit nous attendre l'homme qui va me conduire à _**Lui**_, tout le monde se fige. La clairière est pleine de sang, celui de l'informateur, et deux hommes de l'Akatsuki se dressent devant nous. Je reconnais Kisame Hoshigaki à son épée fétiche mais surtout aux yeux braqués sur moi. Le sharingan. C'est comme ça, en _**Te**_ fixant, que je trouve ma réponse. Celle de la question que je me suis posée hier :

**Oo—X—X—oO**

Oui, sûrement, je _**T'**_aime. Mais cet amour n'est rien à côté de ma souffrance et la seule façon de survivre, de combattre cette douleur qui me vrille les entrailles et me pourrit de l'intérieur, de la fuir, est de _**Te**_ haïr. Ca me permet de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre, sans autre but que_** Toi**_, sans penser à cette douleur qui me ronge. Seul sur mon chemin baigné de sang, les mains plongé dans ce liquide rouge qui souille mes mains comme les tiennes, le sang de nos parents, j'avance, je me traîne sur cette route menant jusqu'à _**Toi**_. Je ne veux pas voir derrière toi. _**Ta**_ silhouette me cache le spectre si effrayant qu'est ma propre mort, ma fin. _**Tu**_ me protèges ainsi, comme des cauchemars, enfant. Je serais perdu sans _**Toi**_, j'ai besoin de _**Toi**_ comme tu as besoin de moi. Hein _**Itachi**_ ? _**Nii-san**_. C'est pour ça que _**Tu**_ m'as épargné. Je _**Te**_ fais sentir vivant autant que _**Tu**_ le fais pour moi. _**Ta**_ trahison me fait mal, elle me détruit à petit feu. Telle une blessure à vif, sanguinolente, que personne à part _**Toi**_ ne peut panser.

_« Ca fait mal, croit moi, une lame._

_Enfoncée loin dans mon âme »_

_**Ton**_ regard me fait plus mal que tous les coups et tortures psychiques que _**Tu**_ m'as fait subir. Ce regard, vide de remord autant que de plaisir ou de tout autre sentiment. Sauf du plaisir de me voir _**Te**_ pourchasser. Même si _**Tu**_ avais pris du plaisir à les massacrer, _**Tu**_ m'aurais fait moins mal. J'ai cette impression que la mort du clan tout entier n'a servie à rien de bien. Même pas à contribuer à _**Ton**_ plaisir. A _**Te**_ libérer de tes chaînes non plus. Même comme ça, sans remord d'avoir tué tant de personnes et de m'avoir brisé, Je _**T'**_aime. Malgré _**Ton**_ regard.

_« Regarde, en __toi__, même pas l'ombre d'une larme. »_

J'avance vers _**Toi**_ et _**Te**_ vois sourire comme avant ce massacre, _**Ton**_ coup de folie, avec presque la même étincelle qu'avant dans _**Ton**_ regard De la … Fierté ? Non, çà ne peut pas être ça qui illumine _**Tes**_ pupilles vides jusqu'auparavant, ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant… _**Tu**_ _**Te**_ mets en garde et nous nous battons. _**Tu**_ es si fort. Nous vivons, nous nous parlons en échangeant des coups plutôt que des paroles. Ainsi, c'est celui là _**Ton**_ langage ? Quand je _**Te**_ parle comme ça, je comprends tout de _**Toi**_. Les choses que _**Tu**_ veux cacher, que _**Tu**_ ne sais pas exprimer normalement avec des mots, que _**Tu**_ souhaiterais crier au monde entier mais que _**Ta**_ nature _**T'**_en empêche : _**Ta**_ détresse, _**Ta**_ lassitude, _**Ta**_ fierté, _**Ton**_ amour, _**Ta**_ volonté, _**Ton**_ vœux, le dernier de _**Tes**_ vœux…. Celui qui _**Te**_ tient le plus à cœur… Je m'éloigne de _**Toi**_ d'un bond. Je ferme les yeux, baissant ma garde sans pour autant que _**Tu**_ en profite. _**Tu**_ sais à quel point ce combat et _**Ton**_ dernier vœu me sont difficiles à exécuter. Je sais que _**Tu**_ me laisses du temps volontairement, espérant que j'y retrouve la force de continuer malgré notre « échange » de tout à l'heure. Je rouvre les yeux, embrumés par le chaos de mes émotions puis _**Te**_ regarde, _**Tu**_ as toujours cet éclat dans _**Tes**_ yeux qui ne peut malheureusement que conforter ma pire crainte. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis mes huit ans, je _**Te**_ souris en _**Te**_ rendant _**Ton**_ regard. J'exige de _**Toi**_ la même chose, cette vie n'est plus rien sans _**Toi**_ à poursuivre. La blessure que _**Tu**_ m'as faite est trop profonde pour se résorber seule et les larmes qui veulent couler sont comme du sang s'en échappant, m'affaiblissant toujours un peu plus jusqu'au point de non retour. Ce point est arrivé et mes larmes dont je sais la présence, contrastent avec le rouge du sharingan et le pâle sourire qui étire toujours mes lèvres, prouvant ma joie à l'espoir de _**Te**_ voir responsable de ma fin.

_« Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort »_

_**Tu**_ le comprends et _**Ton**_ regard se trouble, un voile léger, imperceptible même pour un habitué aux Uchiha. _**Tu**_ ne veux pas, c'est au dessus de _**Tes**_ forces. _**Tu**_ as le sang de presque toute notre famille sur les mains, je suis le seul qui ait survécu et _**Tu**_ ne veux pas que ça change. _**Tu**_ ne le peux pas. _**Tu**_ me regardes une dernière fois puis _**Tu**_ vois ma détermination dans mes yeux. La volonté que ce soit _**Toi**_. _**Tu**_ te range finalement à mes arguments en voyant ma détermination dans mes sharingan. _**Tu**_ hoches imperceptiblement la tête pour me signifier _**Ton**_ accord. Le compte à rebours commence, mais cette fois, il est beaucoup plus rapide. Nous savons les mouvements à accomplir et le dénouement du combat dès le début.

Au milieu du combat, _**Tu**_ tires ton sabre de son fourreau à ta hanche, et le pointe vers moi qui ne fais rien pour l'éviter. Je sais que ce coup n'est pas mortel rapidement. Nous voulons tous les deux finir ensemble. Autant l'un que l'autre, moi dans _**Tes**_ bras.

Le choc

Une douleur fulgurante me traverse et je sais que _**Tu**_ as peur. Je le vois dans _**Tes**_ yeux d'un noir profond qui me fixent avec cette peur sourde, irrépressible bien que cachée. _**Tu**_ as peur que je manque à mon engagement. Je sens plus que je n'entends ou ne vois le sang s'écouler abondamment de ma plaie. Je ressent ce goût âcre et métallique sur mon palet et devine que je crache du sang, envoyant de fines gouttelettes rouges consteller _**Ton**_ visage. Je me sens mourir.

_« Tout ce rouge sur mon corps »_

_**Tu**_ as peur que je meure avant de _**Te**_ porter un dernier coup et me serre dans _**Tes**_ bras en murmurant à mon oreille ce surnom par lequel _**Tu**_ ne m'as plus appelé depuis si longtemps :

« Otouto… S'il te plait. Respecte ta promesse. »

Je sens mon sourire revenir chasser le rictus de douleur et _**Te**_ souris d'un air doux en _**Te**_ promettant de le faire. Je serre avec difficulté le manche de kusanagi qui glissait lentement mais sûrement entre mes doigts et lève le bras pour, bien qu'à moitié mort, respecter la dernière promesse faite à _**Toi**_, mon frère, alors que _**Ton**_ visage heureux des efforts que je fais malgré mon état se crispe sous la douleur que _**Tu**_ ressent brusquement.

_« Je __te__ blesse dans un dernier effort »_

_**Tu**_ me serre avec force dans tes bras tandis que, ne supportant plus mon poids et le tient combiné, _**Tes**_ jambes _**Te**_ trahissent et que nous tombons assis, moi toujours dans _**Tes**_ bras chaleureux, _**Ton**_ sabre planté jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine, ressortant par derrière, et _**Toi**_, le mien enfoncé suffisamment dans _**Ton**_ dos pour être mortel mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il _**Te**_ transperce et me touche. _**Ton**_ regard se ternit peu à peu, sûrement comme le mien, mais _**Tu**_ ne détourne pas une seule fois les yeux pour regarder autre part ni ne les ferme pour t'abandonner à la mort. _**Tu**_ sais aussi que j'en ferais de même. Nous mourrons ensembles, les yeux dans les yeux, accompagnant l'autre dans son dernier voyage après avoir passé tant de temps loin l'un de l'autre.

Je sens des présences familières approcher et me retourne pour les voir un instant, _**T'**_abandonnant juste une seconde alors que _**Tu**_ me sourit pour me dire de le faire. Pas un petit sourire comme ceux dont les glaçons ont le secret, mais un normal, étonnant visiblement mes équipiers dont les bruits de pas s'arrêtent un moment face à cette vue. Je me retourne finalement et dévisage Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi me regarder avec stupeur. Ils ne comprennent pas, sauf visiblement Naruto qui s'approche de nous avec un sourire, faux bien sûr, mais un sourire quand même.

« Comme ça c'est ça ta réponse. Alors je te souhaite de te reposer Sasuke. Adieu à vous deux. »

Cette phrase est accompagnée d'une main qui se pose sur mon épaule et d'un léger baiser sur ma joue ainsi que sur la _**Tienne**_ pendant que _**Tu**_ serres brusquement _**Tes**_ bras autour de moi. Je respire de plus en plus difficilement mais trouve la force de parler :

« Désolé… A vous trois. Mais c'est ici qu'est ma place… »

Je regarde tristement Sakura qui se met à pleurer mais visiblement respecte mon choix malgré son amour pour moi. Je le sais parce qu'elle ne se précipite pas pour venir me soigner. Kakashi, lui, me regarde avec tellement de tristesse que je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient une piètre image de moi et je leur souris. Un sourire vrai, pur et sincère, qu'ils n'ont jamais vu sur mon visage. Je sens la mort approcher à grand pas et, usant de mes dernières force, me retourne vers _**Toi**_, mon aîné, qui regarde la scène avec tristesse. J'encre mon regard dans le _**Tien**_, et m'approche de _**Toi**_, faisant se rencontrer nos bouches. _**Te**_ donnant un véritable baiser, trahissant ainsi mes sentiments envers _**Toi**_, _**mon**_ _**frère**_ à mes amis plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et ne _**Te**_ lâchant que quand je sens que _**Tu**_ ne me répond plus, _**Ton**_ regard terni par la mort encré dans le mien, m'accompagnant tout de même pour mon long sommeil.

**FIN POV Sasuke**

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura regardent en silence les deux cadavres enlacés devant eux, songeant aux dilemmes accompagnant la vie de tous ninja. Songeant aussi à leur ami qui, à cause d'un amour interdit et de la folie de l'être aimé, n'a connu que ténèbres depuis son enfance, se plongeant dans la haine pour survivre malgré tout et se venger. Ne retrouvant finalement le bonheur que quelques minutes avant de mourir dans le bras de son frère. De l'homme qui a été aimé et a aimé Sasuke Uchiha. Car il n'y a aucun doute pour nos trois ninja que Itachi éprouvait des sentiments réciproque à ceux de son frère. Il regardent une dernière fois les deux frères, avant que Sakura ne dise un mot qui prouve qu'elle a fini de faire le deuil de l'homme qu'elle a aimé devant son corps tout du moins, et que Kakashi, une larme débordant de son seul œil visible, ne lance un katon sur eux, enflammant à jamais leur corps et répétant lui aussi le mots qui est déjà passé par la bouche de Naruto et Sakura :

« Adieu… »

**Sasuke et Itachi :** On meurs ??

**Naruto :** J'embrasse sasuke ET itachi ??

**Sakura :** Tu parle presque pas de moi !!

**Kakashi :** Je pleure ??

**Rikka :** Bon ! vous avez terminé les réclamations ??

**Sasu :** Non…

**Rikka :** Comment ça non ?

**Itachi :** Tu sais que la chanson est completement sortie du contexte ??

**Rikka :** Oui mais ces phrases m'ont inspirées !!

**Sasuke :** Tu l'as commencé quand ton OS ??

**Rikka :** Euh … hier pourquoi ??

**Sasuke :** Alors pourquoi la dernière fois que je t'ai vu couter kyo, sur le mp3 de ta nee-chan, c'était il y a un mois ?

**Rikka :** J'avoue ! J'avais commencé à le faire il y a deux mois mais j'avais la flemme de continuer !!

**Itachi :** Comme tu as la flemme de continuer « Détresse » ?

**Sasu :** Eh ! Ca, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre… Par contre…

**Sasuke et Itachi :** Elle va crever pour le katon !

**Rikka :** Oups…. (se barre en courant après avoir poussé Sasuke sur Itachi qui s'embrassent accidentellement puis qui continuent de se rouler un patin pas si accidentel….)

**Kakashi :** Eh ben… y'en a qui s'emmerdent pas … (mate…mate …mate … etc…)

**Sakura :** Ouais … bon, y'a plus que moi pour faire l'annonce vu que ce crétin de Naruto est allé à Ichiraku pour se cacher… Alors **REWIEW !!**


End file.
